Klaus
Klaus is an infected teletubby and the main threat from the Medical Center and the Tubbylight Forest. Klaus was named after his antenna, which, in the perspective from humans, looked like the claws from crustaceans, but in a cartoonish style. The antenna can be simply described as a closed circle, while the figure lacks a portion in the top. Appearance When he was alive, Klaus had a dark skin tone and green fur, like Dipsy, with the only difference being his antenna, which had the shape from a circle that had a missing portion. When he was blind, he simply wore a pair of sunglasses. His corpse was found with a pale skin and bleeding eyes, caused by his infection. When he is infected, Klaus shows a lime skin and white eyes with black borders, making him look like a zombie. Another common trait on him is that he always has blood in his eyes, originating from his corpse and his television is always broken and open. In his first phase, Klaus has the body shape from a regular teletubby and his mouth is in a similiar position to Tinky Winky's. In his second phase, Klaus' body shape changes, looking more rectangular. His left arm is entirely missing and leaves a large portion of blood while his right arm is broken from a part of the bone and can be seen hanging. He also grows his eyes and his blood is darker, along with a different mouth expression, looking larger. In his third phase, he has the regular smile from teletubbies and he gains a large and muscular structure, identical to Tinky Tank's, but the arms are smaller. Once again, his eyes grow and the blood is darker than the previous phase. History Humans created Klaus in February 12, 1956 in the evening. They named him Klaus because of the aforementioned figure from his antenna, and the name would be based off Claws, but with a german-like style. Klaus was a very nice person, and would be always there to help people that would need it. He was also a employee at the Secret Center before its abandonation and his favorite thing was a brown basket. In 1995, various screams were heard in the basement from the Secret Center. Employees found out it was Klaus, who was feeling weak and felt some pain. It was also found out that his vertebral column was broken and he wasn't able to move down. In 1996, Klaus, weak but able to still do certain things in his life, visited a doctor, who told him that he had a strange infection and asked him if he had a bad experience before. Klaus responded he ate a custard and vomited it, which makes the doctor visit his house. Klaus, who didn't clean the vomit yet, showed his doctor the vomit and found out that the custard had strange chemicals that gave a virus to Klaus and found it wasn't operable. Klaus declined therapies and decided to take medicine, but failed. In March 29, 1997, Klaus was at his job and told the employees he was gonna pick up some papers at the basement, which all of them answered "Ok", but they were, inside, worried by Klaus' illness. When the employees realized that Klaus took a lot of time and wasn't coming upstairs, they decided to check downstairs. When they checked the basement, they found Klaus dead, lying from his back in the floor. His eyes were missing, leaving his bleeding sockets and his skin was very pale. Paramedics arrived and revealed that the custard's virus had killed him and when they investigated the custard machine, nothing was wrong with the custards. His funeral was held in April 2, 1997, with over 200 teletubbies present at the burial. In June 1999, it was reported that Klaus' tombstone was open and his body disappeared. However, no one discovered what actually happened to Klaus due to the Slendytubbies Apocalypse, but survivors found out he was roaming in the Medical Center, the hospital he used to visit. In 2001, he moved to the Tubbylight Forest, now with a different appearance. In 2007, he mutated into a muscular creature and decided to live there. He is now a hunter of the apocalypse's survivors and will not allow them to pass the territories he roams in. Timeline Behaviour Phase 1 Klaus is a tracker in his first form and is the main threat from the Medical Center. He is very slow at walking but he has a fine speed when running. Being a tracker, Klaus will not focus in custards and will simply chase the player. Klaus will attack by punching the player with his arms. In Survival, like various characters and their own maps, he appears as a boss in Wave 10 from his map. In Survival, he will use an acid projectile to attack, being his only additional attack for the game mode. Phase 2 Klaus is a searcher in his second form and is the main threat from the Tubbylight Forest in the day version. He doesn't have a walking animation, and his AI is not programmed to walk and just run. He looks for the closest custard to him and stay close to it while he waits for players to approach him. Klaus attacks with his only arm (the right arm) to punch the player. In Survival, his additional attacks are a exploding volcanic trail and a fire trail. Phase 3 Klaus is a searcher in his final form and is the main threat from the Tubbylight Forest in the night version. He can walk and run regularly. Like his previous phase, he will look for the closest custard and stay close to it until he spots players whhen they are too close to him. Klaus attacks with his only arm (the right arm) and tries to smash the player by punching with it. In Survival, he can use a fire trail, like his previous phase, and a fireball projectile. Audio WARNING: Audio can be loud. Trivia *The scream from his first and second phases is the same as Laa Laa's scream shown at the trailer of Slendytubbies 2. **The source from his final phase's scream is from Emily, a enemy from Thomas the Slender Engine, a plagiarism from Slendytubbies. *It is unknown how Klaus regained eyes when he turned into a reborn teletubby. **It is also unknown how Klaus lost his arm when he mutated into his second phase. Category:Infected Category:Male